The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for mounting an electronic part to a substrate, which are suitably used for mounting a flip-chip type electronic part to a substrate.
In an electronic part mounting apparatus for mounting a flip-chip type electronic part to a substrate, for example, there is a fear that the substrate may be heated rapidly when soldering the electronic part onto the substrate, resulting in damage. In view of this, there have been proposed various apparatuses for mounting an electronic part to a substrate, with which the substrate is heated in advance to prevent the substrate from being heated rapidly during soldering of the electronic part onto the substrate.
Examples of conventionally proposed apparatuses for mounting an electronic part to a substrate, with which the substrate is preheated prior to mounting the electronic part to the substrate, include electronic part mounting apparatuses with which a table for holding the substrate is heated prior to mounting the electronic part to the substrate, thereby preheating the substrate. (See, for example, JP 11-288975 A, JP 2000-151551 A, and JP 10-22308 A).